Hot Mess
by SugarTing-Ting
Summary: Estava tão cansada de ser fraca e boazinha, talvez fosse hora de provocar e mostrar quem realmente havia se tornado com o passar dos anos. Sabe o que dizem, nunca liberem um tigre de sua jaula.
1. Prólogo

**Hot Mess**

Por MG. Mandini

**Prólogo**

Ela o espionava por entre as flores.

Pouco conhecido clichê; torna-se verdade. Ela o admirava em todos os momentos, seja treinando para tornar-se o que esperavam dele mesmo, ou sozinho por não ter nada a fazer. Mesmo assim, ela não tirava seus orbes esverdeados da figura infantil possuidora de fios negros e olhos cor de ônix.

Sempre fora deste modo.

Desde seus cinco anos de idade, ela o almejava. Não sei de certo, se era puro divertimento ou até mesmo uma possível paixão. Mas ela queria ser forte e segura como ele. E ela seria.

Havia um sorriso orgulhoso em sua face quando o jovenzinho conseguiu, com suas próprias mãos, cortar o galho, não fino, nem grosso, da árvore em que estava treinando.

E então, ela imitou o sorriso do garoto.

Aquele sorriso não pertencia ao feito do menino, nem à sua beleza indiscutível, mas sim, pelo próprio e puro sorriso que havia em seu rosto. Momento raro em que seus lábios milagrosamente se curvavam para cima e demonstravam um lampejo de felicidade.

Há quanto tempo ela o conhecia? Tão pequeno ao verem um ao outro pela primeira vez, que nem era consciente de si para lembrar quando havia acontecido.

Pôs as mãos na cabeça e se abaixou quando o garoto parou com o treino e olhou ao redor desconfiado pelo barulho. Como havia se deixado descobrir tão cedo? Ela nem havia feito barulho daquela vez e, mesmo quando tinha feito não fora pega das outras vezes. Como ele pôde...?

Ela prendeu a respiração e esperou.

Nada aconteceu.

Anos depois.

Ele havia ido embora.

Não só isso, mas a deixara sangrando em lágrimas naquele banco velho e puído. E, minha nossa, aquilo doía dentro dela. A livre dor do abandono. Nada agradável.

Mas haviam se passado anos agora, e ela tinha quinze anos, e também era aprendiz de médica-nin. Brilhante em sua carreira e importante em seu time.

Passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e lembrou-se de certa vez, em que sua amiga havia lhe dito que o objeto de sua afeição gostava de mechas longas.

Talvez o motivo de ele nunca prestar atenção nela.

Mas agora, ela estava bem, muito bem, aliás. Com seus melhores amigos por perto, e até mesmo de bem com sua vida amorosa. Não possuía namorado, mas recebia mais olhares repletos de admiração ultimamente.

O que era reconfortante para qualquer garota.

E agora, ele estava de volta. O amor de sua vida havia retornado.

* * *

**Hey pessoal! Bem, este é apenas o prólogo, então não dá exatamente para ver que tipo de coisas irão rolar, mas, eu garanto, em breve todos saberão =D.**

**Eu gostaria de esclarecer que é minha primeira fic por aqui, então, sejam bonzinhos, por favor ._.' **

**A história será um pouquinho diferente das que vocês já viram por aí (ou não -q Depende de quantas fic's você lê ._.') e eu gostaria de deixar claro que minha Sakura era um pouquinho mais revoltada e talvez mais solta, mas acho que vocês irão gostar dela :x **

**Aguardo reviews e tudo o mais =3 **

**Enjoy it ;D**


	2. O1 Rosa degradê

Capítulo II

Rosa degradê

Três anos são muita coisa quando se trata de mudanças.

As mãos dele estavam fortemente pressionadas contra suas nádegas enquanto ele a prensava cada vez mais contra a parede. Os corpos colados e os lábios famintos como se não houvesse um amanhã. As mãos dela, porém, estavam suavemente enlaçadas em seu pescoço e sua língua movia-se em um ritmo sensual e agradável tentando diminuir o êxtase do garoto.

Por que eles sempre a apertavam tão forte?, Ela se perguntou mentalmente.

Não era a primeira vez que um garoto vinha com tanta sede ao pote.

Ela fingiu suspirar de prazer quando a boca do jovem desceu até seu pescoço e sugou a fina pele que havia ali. Aquilo deixaria uma bela marca de chupão que ela não saberia como explicar para seu time. Seus olhos se abriram vagarosamente para observar ao redor enquanto o rapaz trabalhava em sua pele.

Era tão chato. Ela pensou que podia ser melhor.

Voltou à realidade quanto as mãos do jovem apertaram um pouco mais seu traseiro. Ele devia estar estranhando o fato de ela não fazer barulho algum. Havia se esquecido disso; dos gemidos.

Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do rapaz e em um ronronar sensual, disse seu nome:

- Kiba.

Ela o sentiu estremecer.

De certo, havia ficado ainda mais excitado. Não era um chute, ela podia mesmo senti-lo crescendo. Não irei descrever, afinal, todos sabem o que acontece quando os garotos se animam demais.

E ela não queria estar ali quando ele não agüentasse mais.

O que foi uma enorme sorte quando, finalmente, sua amiga, Ino Yamanaka, apareceu. Significava que estava na hora de ir embora. E como ela havia esperado por aquele momento.

Só faltava se livrar de seu amiguinho.

Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando suas mãos penetraram a camisa do menino e seus lábios foram de uma leveza se juntando novamente aos dele, mas, para depois, se separarem em um simples toque.

- Tenho de ir – ela sussurrou.

Ele assimilou a frase por alguns segundos e depois apenas suspirou decepcionado.

- Tão cedo? – ele parecia apreensivo; como se fosse perder alguém. E de fato, iria. – Pensei que passaríamos mais tempo juntos.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso ensaiado e fingidamente apaixonado, mas o pobre Kiba não podia perceber estes simples detalhes. Ele já estava – como diria Ino – enfeitiçado.

- Eu tenho de encontrar os outros na ponte. – ela pausou. – Kakashi quer nos dizer algo importante.

Ah, meu Deus, ele era tão carente.

Patético, ela pensou.

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu finalmente, o olhar sobre o chão enquanto suas mãos se desvencilhavam da garota. – É bom que seja algo importante.

Haha, essa foi muito boa, ele queria pôr rédeas na jovem.

Ela revirou os olhos teatralmente e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Claro que é importante. – ela respondeu quase de imediato, seu corpo se afastando dele e andando em direção à sua amiga. Não demorou muito até que seus quadris fossem libertados novamente e pudessem andar no leve balanço de costume. Ele acompanhou os movimentos. – Te vejo por aí.

Ele franziu o cenho como se não houvesse gostado do que havia escutado.

E no fundo, não havia mesmo.

- Eu quero te ver ainda hoje. – ele protestou.

Pobre coitado, ele sofria.

- Hm... Claro – ela respondeu, sua linda face se franzia em uma careta engraçadinha que apenas sua melhor amiga viu.

Ino apenas deu uma risadinha.

- Por que será que eu fiquei com pena do Kiba?

Sakura revirou os olhos e apenas bufou.

- Vamos lá, foi ele quem disse para você, "acidentalmente", – ela revirou os olhos para o termo – que estava gostando de mim.

A amiga assentiu com um sorriso de zombaria na face.

Sakura estava certa. Kiba foi quem havia resolvido se iludir daquele modo, ele sabia muito bem que sua companheira de cabelos róseos já tinha dono. Mas a própria não sabia disto.

- Sem essa, você aceitou e sabe disso. – Ino se defendeu. Não queria ser a causa do frustrante encontro; apesar de o ser.

- Que seja, vamos embora, estou cansada.

A loura sorriu distraída. Sua amiga estava a cada ano ficando mais estranha, porém, aquilo as unia mais ainda, e, por sorte, pareciam ter as mesmas idéias.

Incrível como as pessoas podiam mudar. Haruno Sakura, a menininha tímida, frágil e gentil de Konoha, agora era uma adolescente de dezoito anos possuidora de curvas exuberantes e cabelos longos e róseos na altura da cintura com uma franja delicada caída um pouco acima do olho esquerdo. E também tinha Ino Yamanaka, a garota escandalosa e irritante agora havia se transformado em uma bela garota com seus cabelos louros sempre amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, entretanto, agora sua franja chegava apenas até em cima das sobrancelhas.

As duas haviam ficado muito gostosas – em opinião de ambas.

- Então, temos quanto tempo para chegar à reuniãozinha ridícula do time 7? – Sakura perguntou com desdém, seus olhos fitavam os próprios pés enquanto andava.

Ela não estava a fim de ver ninguém daquele time; nem mesmo Naruto Uzumaki.

A verdade era: não queria laços com ninguém dali. Todos a haviam esnobado quando ela era fraca, mas agora, era uma medica-nin, e exigia respeito pelo bem que fazia à comunidade. Não gostava de lembrar de águas passadas.

- Todos já devem estar na ponte. – "Inclusive ele", pensou Ino em silêncio.

- Hm, acho que não. Kakashi sempre chega atrasado, - ela bufou – talvez ainda não tenha perdido a mania.

A loura apenas olhou brevemente para a melhor amiga. Ela parecia... Abalada.

É ela sabia.

- Ele foi libertado hoje, você sabe.

Sakura enrijeceu o corpo. Sabia exatamente do que se tratava; estava pensando nisso.

Hesitou.

- É, eu sei – uma careta de dor transpassou por sua face – Talvez ele esteja lá.

- Ele estará. – Ino respondeu de imediato, a expressão leve, o olhar fixo em algum ponto do horizonte enquanto caminhava. – Está com medo?

Sakura sorriu.

- Não, não estou. – ela olhou para a amiga – Aquela garotinha morreu há muito tempo.

A outra ninja apenas fitou a rosada um tanto surpresa, mas depois, relaxou.

- Na verdade, - Sakura continuou – eu estou meio ansiosa.

Ino não conteve um sorriso malicioso.

Ela tinha razão; não era mais aquela garotinha frágil e imbecil.

- É, você parece bem confiante, Testuda.

Os olhos da rosada encontraram os da amiga em um relance apavorado.

- Vamos lá, ninguém me chama assim há anos, Porquinha.

O sorriso malicioso da loura agora havia se transformado em uma careta insatisfeita.

- Porquinha? Você não me chama assim desde que criou peitos. – Ino zombou.

Os seios de Sakura era um assunto muito delicado.

- Vamos parar com isso porque a coisa já veio em cima dos meus gêmeos – Sakura riu tentando manter o bom humor.

E então, Ino parou.

Elas haviam finalmente chegado, e qual não foi a surpresa ao avistar todos do time 7 apenas esperando pelo último membro.

Sakura Haruno.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Ino perguntou ao ver a expressão um tanto chocada da Haruno. Ela já o havia localizado.

A rosada apenas sorriu.

- Diabos, eu vou. – ela parecia animada. – Vai ser uma das coisas mais divertidas que irei fazer.

Ino lançou um olhar confuso para a amiga, mas resolveu dar de ombros.

- Tudo bem, fica bem, por mim. – a loura pediu.

Sakura assentiu e deu um rápido abraço na garota antes de sair em direção a seus velhos amigos.

"Inferno, eu estou amando isso.", ela pensou.

Agora ela parecia ter capturado todos os quatro olhares masculinos localizados na ponte. Não demorou muito para ouvir um animado "Sakura-chan!" do membro mais próximo de si. Ela apenas o olhou um sorriso meigo antes de responder:

- Naruto, é bom te ver de novo. Faz um bom tempo, não é? – o louro sorria alegremente enquanto punha a mão direita atrás da cabeça coçando a nuca. Seus olhos chegavam a se fechar tamanho era o sorriso.

- Sim, Sakura-chan! Muito tempo mesmo. – ele assentiu.

Naruto havia crescido bastante nos últimos três anos, e havia se tornado bastante... atraente.

É, ela não podia mentir.

- Olá, Sai. – ela cumprimentou o jovem de cabelos negros e pele pálida que estava encostado na ponte ao virar a cabeça levemente para observar os outros integrantes do time.

Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco e ela seguiu até encontrar-se na frente do garoto.

- Olá, Feiosa. – ele cumprimentou em resposta. O mesmo sorriso jocoso de antigamente pairava em seus lábios.

- Minha nossa, você me adora – a jovem revirou os olhos.

- Pode apostar nisso. – ele brincou.

É, Sai não havia perdido o desagradável senso de humor.

- Então, Sakura, vejo que cresceu bastante. – a voz agora vinha mais à frente na ponte e, como Sakura pôde perceber depois, pertencia a seu antigo sensei.

- Kakashi. – ela cumprimentou em resposta e não conseguiu controlar o olhar que agora havia caído em seu antigo, e amado, companheiro de time.

O dono dos orbes de ônix olhava fixamente para ela, o que a fez estremecer rapidamente, mas não perder a linha do pensamento. Ela ainda tinha todo o controle sobre suas noções externas.

- Uchiha. – a voz havia saído seca, muito mais seca do que ela esperava.


	3. 02 Negro, cor de ônix

**Antes de iniciar, gostaria de agradecer às reviews de Harumy, De-chan 00' e ^-^. Bem, muito obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando a fic, e principalmente a quem estiver gostando.**

**Também gostaria de avisar que qualquer crítica ou opinião são bem-vindas. =D**

Capítulo II

Negro, cor de ônix.

_- Uchiha. – a voz havia saído seca, muito mais seca do que ela esperava._

Ele não respondeu.

Minha nossa, típico Uchiha, ela pensou, um sorriso cínico se formando em seus lábios enquanto sustentava o olhar duro que o traidor lhe lançava. Sakura apenas se apoiou ao lado dele na ponte, sem deixar de manter o contato visual. Seus olhos ainda permaneciam nele quando finalmente perguntou:

- Bem, Kakashi, acho que tem algo importante a nos dizer. – a garota levou o olhar monotonamente até o sensei.

- Hn. – Sasuke bufou e finalmente tirou os olhos da rosada, lançando um olhar desafiador a Sai; ele sabia muito bem que aquele havia sido seu substituto.

Como eles puderam sequer pensar em achar um substituto?, ele pensou, os lábios crispando-se.

- Claro, - o ninja mais velho começou. – eu tenho uma tarefa para o time sete. – ele disse; os olhos não deixavam o pequeno livrinho alaranjado tão educativo.

Isso não seria tão difícil de deduzir, afinal, para quê mais motivos estariam todos ali reunidos, inclusive Sasuke?, Sakura estreitou os olhos perfeitamente delineados por rímel.

Ela quase sabia exatamente o que esperar.

- Qual é a tarefa, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto perguntou um tanto curioso, mas a curiosidade poderia ser confundida com a extrema necessidade de cortar o ar carregado de tensão que havia sobre todos os presentes.

Então, Sasuke pareceu ofendido.

Kakashi tirou a atenção de sua leitura por alguns instantes e desviou os olhos para todos os seus ex-alunos.

- Vocês, - Kakashi continuou. Apontou em direção a Sai.– Sai, - a mão deslizou até o ninja de cabelos louros em um movimento leve – Naruto, - até que seu dedo erguido chegou até a rosada – e Sakura, vão vigiar Sasuke Uchiha em cada movimento dado, cada lugar visitado, a todas as horas do dia enquanto ele permanecer aqui em Konoha, e, se certificarão de que ele não fuja, de forma alguma. – ele finalmente terminou.

Nada foi ouvido.

O silêncio dominou por alguns segundos.

Até que o barulho de madeira sendo espatifada, se manifestou.

Então o poderoso e invencível Sasuke Uchiha teria, não só uma, mas três babás para cuidar dele?, Sakura pensou, um sorriso de divertimento apareceu em sua face quando localizou os dedos do Uchiha apertando cruelmente a madeira de apoio da ponte.

A kunoichi não pode conter uma risadinha jocosa ao enxergar a expressão azeda que havia na face do vingador. Aquilo estava mesmo sendo divertido.

Sai observava aquilo tudo de longe, não só isso, mas como a kunoichi de cabelos róseos havia mudado. Ela estava provocante e menos... feiosa.

Sasuke a mirou com um semblante enraivecido, o que a fez perder a linha, mas logo se recompôs enquanto mais outro sorriso jocoso se apossava de seus lábios.

Cara, isso está estranho, desde quando a Sakura-chan zomba do Sasuke deste jeito?, Naruto pensava entristecido e confuso pela cena que acabara de presenciar; aquela não era a Sakura que ele havia conhecido, e, olhando melhor, nem mesmo a aparência pertencia a ela.

- Bem, - Kakashi tentou prosseguir, fingindo que não havia testemunhado nada acontecido ali. – temos um problema no que se diz no lugar da estadia de Sasuke.

Sakura retirou os olhos do Uchiha com certa petulância e voltou a fitar o sensei.

- É melhor me deixar fora disso, sou irritante. – a kunoichi interrompeu o ninja mais velho. Sua voz era fria; não havia mais nenhum vestígio do sorriso jocoso em sua face.

De modo algum que ela teria de hospedar o Uchiha em sua casa.

Como se já não bastasse ter de ajudar a vigiá-lo.

- Tudo bem, o Sasuke pode ficar em minha casa. – Naruto tentou mais uma vez consertar a situação. Seus olhos estavam presos em Sakura, como se duvidasse que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo. Sakura Haruno rejeitando Sasuke Uchiha?

Tudo estava errado.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria que, - Kakashi se pronunciou novamente. – vocês se mudassem para uma única casa.

Isso... Isso não é verdade. Como assim eu tenho de morar com eles?!, Sakura queria ter dito isso, mas os pensamentos em sua cabeça estavam em ebulição; ela não conseguia nem ao menos respirar direito. A informação demorou alguns segundos até que pudesse ser acessada.

- Como é?! – mais uma vez, como a ninja de cabelos rosados gostaria de ter proferido isso, mas fora o ninja louro e hiperativo que havia se manifestado. – Eu não vou morar com o Sai!

Belo álibi, Naruto...

Sasuke agora olhava seu antigo companheiro de time com certo desprezo em sua expressão, quando, na verdade, ele era o único ao qual merecia ser desprezado.

Sai apenas suspirou cansado.

Naruto olhou em desespero para a ninja de cabelos róseos; estava em busca de ajuda. Mas, Sakura parecia curiosamente paralisada e surpresa, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca levemente escancarada.

- Eu lamento Naruto, mas é necessário. – Kakashi agora dava mais atenção e importância a seu pequeno livro. – Será mais fácil vigiar Sasuke enquanto estiverem morando junto a ele.

O orgulho do vingador fora cruelmente ferido. Como eles ousavam falar nele em terceira pessoa enquanto o próprio estava ali?

Ele franziu o cenho discretamente; não queria demonstrar fraqueza em frente àqueles simples ninjas de Konoha.

O inferno que aquilo iria acontecer!

- Se não se importam, é muita bobagem ficar aqui escutando isso. – Sakura não dirigia o olhar a ninguém. Ela se desencostou da ponte e começou a andar em passos leves, porém rápidos. – Com licença. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de desaparecer por entre as árvores.

Todos os outros três ninjas a observaram partir; ficaram impressionados.

Aquilo não era atitude de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Bem, desculpe pelo capítulo ter sido meio curto, mas garanto que irei aumentá-lo '-' Eu juro -Q **

**Por favor, deixem reviews e opiniões =D**


	4. O3 Just a friend

Hot mess

Capítulo III

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Pode repetir, por favor? – ela pediu.

Os olhos de esmeralda rolaram teatralmente.

- Você escutou bem. – a outra rebateu.

A loura se encontrava perplexa com a história da amiga.

- Eu sei, mas, como assim o Kakashi quer que todos vocês morem em uma casa apenas? – a ninja franziu o cenho um tanto confusa. Era uma notícia difícil de processar.

A rosada suspirou impaciente.

- Isso mesmo, - ela disse; a voz parecia sair em um suspiro. – é isso que eu estou tentando lhe dizer. – a garota prosseguiu. – É algo impossível e... Nojento.

A médica-nin estremeceu ao pensar na situação de morar na mesmo casa que Naruto Uzumaki.

Lamen para todos os lados e leite azedo.

- E o que você disse? – a amiga a tirou de seus devaneios.

Ao menos era melhor do que pensar em dormir no quarto ao lado de Naruto.

Sakura hesitou.

- Bem, eu deixei claro de que havia recusado e... –

- Você perdeu a cabeça?! – Ino parou subitamente a caminhada e se pôs em frente à amiga. – Você tem uma ótima chance em mãos!

Certo, agora sua melhor amiga havia enlouquecido, a rosada pensou.

Sakura, que havia tido sua caminhada interrompida por Ino, apenas a olhou torto e voltou a caminhar.

A loura bufou quando percebeu que não fora compreendida.

- Não é possível que com uma testa tão grande, não haja um cérebro por trás. – resmungou enquanto via a outra ninja se distanciando; logo correu ao seu encontro. – Pense comigo, Sakura.

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos bateu o pé e encontrou, mais uma vez, o olhar da companheira.

- O que é? – perguntou aborrecida.

Ino estava um tanto surpresa pela reação da amiga; deu de ombros.

- Você tem uma ótima chance de se vingar! – ela argumentou; os olhos azuis suplicando aos verdes por compreensão.

Sakura rolou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Do que você está falando?

Ino pôs as mãos nos ombros da colega e a sacudiu impaciente.

- Você vai poder se vingar de tudo o que o Sasuke lhe fez! – seus olhos estavam desesperados por algum sinal de entendimento por parte da rosada.

As duas esmeraldas mergulharam em devaneios novamente.

Mas que inferno Ino estava tentando fazer?, ela se perguntou, então, os olhos se arregalaram.

- Ah, não! Não, não, não e não, não vou fazer isso. – a Haruno se desvencilhou dos braços da amiga e tornou a andar um pouco mais atordoada.

Ela estava mesmo pensando naquilo?, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos.

- Ah, vamos lá, você sabe que quer testar, Testuda. – a loura andava um pouco mais atrás da amiga; tentava às vezes apertar o passo e parar ao lado da rosada.

Foi a gota d'água para a médica-nin.

Em um movimento rápido, parou e virou-se bruscamente para a colega.

- Eu não vou tentar seduzir ele! – ela quase gritou. – Não Uchiha Sasuke!

Ino a olhava confusa.

- É nojento, ainda mais, se eu aceitar a proposta, vamos todos morar na mesma casa. – Sakura continuou; estremeceu um pouco com a idéia.

A loura avaliou a questão por alguns segundos e pôs-se a rir.

Simplesmente inacreditável. A loura não a levava a sério.

Eu... não... acredito nisso, Sakura pensou, a expressão de descrença, ela está mesmo rindo?

- Ah...minha...nossa. – a kunoichi revirou os olhos pela décima[?] vez e retornou a andar.

Ino tentava conter a risada, mas o máximo que conseguia era proferir algumas palavras soltas.

-Não... Ai meu Deus, espera. – ela pedia em meio a risos.

Sakura parou e virou-se novamente para a amiga.

- Isso não tem graça alguma. – reclamou. – Será que dá para parar de rir?

A respiração da loura tornava-se um pouco mais calma, então, ela conseguiu cessar, um pouco, os risos.

- Tudo bem, eu parei. – ela disse; sua respiração estava ofegante. – Desculpe, eu não agüentei quando você disse aquilo sobre o Sasuke.

A rosada ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ino pôs-se a explicar.

- Bem, é que eu tinha outra coisa em mente, e, do jeito que você rejeitou seduzir o Sasuke, já imaginei a sua reação perante a sugestão em minha mente.

O cão é o melhor amigo do homem, não porcas, ou porquinhas, Sakura pensou rolando, mais uma vez, os olhos.

- E qual é a sua idéia? – a médica-nin cruzou os braços e esperou.

A amiga apenas sorriu maliciosa.

- Fique com o Sai. – ela disse simplesmente.

O mundo parou, as plantas congelaram e o sol apagou.

Sakura franziu o cenho e fitou a amiga em descrença.

Ela e Sai eram duas pessoas totalmente opostas. Além disso, o ninja nem ao menos conseguia sentir – ele não tinha sentimentos. E incluindo o fato de que o rapaz teimava em chamá-la de feia. Coisa que ela havia deixado de ser há anos, isso se ao menos fora antes.

- O quê?! – a rosada arfou. Finalmente havia caído em terra, e não estava gostando muito. – De jeito nenhum!

Foi vez de Ino rolar os olhos.

- Além do mais, o que o Sasuke terá a ver com isso? – ela continuou. Sua voz estava trêmula, mas tentava ser firme. – Quero dizer me vingar do Uchiha ficando com o Sai? Isso não faz sentido algum, e nem nunca fará.

E ali estava o sinal, Ino pensou.

Sakura tagarelava muito quando ficava nervosa.

- Bem, e sem contar que o Sai é todo pálido e a barriga dele fica de fora, mesmo sendo muito bem definida, e tem também o fato de ele ser todo traumatizado pela infância e o sorriso cínico dele que me faz ter vontade de enfiá-lo em uma grande privada e dar descarga... – a voz de Sakura preenchia a conversa em um ritmo rápido e anormal. – Está entendendo o que eu digo? – ela suspirou. – Porque eu me perdi logo quando comecei.

Ino apenas a olhou.

- Minhas orelhas não estariam mais aqui se eu realmente estivesse escutando. – ela respondeu.

Às vezes Sakura nem conseguia acreditar que era melhor amiga de uma menina como aquela.

Mas ela reconhecia que falava muito.

Quando estava nervosa.

- Certo, mas você entendeu, nada de planos, sedução, e muito morar na mesma casa que o Uchiha, o Naruto ou o Sai. – ela levou as mãos às têmporas e massageou o local enquanto fechava os olhos.

Uma expressão de indignação surgiu na face da loura.

- Você vai mesmo jogar a chance fora?!

A rosada abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para a amiga.

- Sim, eu vou, e nunca vou me arrepender disso.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, você vai! – sua voz era apreensiva. – Pela primeira vez, você tem a chance de fazer pagar na mesma moeda, de fazer com que o Sasuke sofra do mesmo jeito que você sofreu e vai apenas jogar fora? – ela pegou a rosada pelos ombros. – Você já contou quantas vezes chorou por ele? Quanta noite em claro passou por causa dele?

Sakura estava prestes a protestar, mas Ino a interrompeu:

- Não minta, você sabe que é verdade.

A médica-nin calou-se.

- Você sabe que é agora ou nunca. – ela continuou. O tom de voz mais brando. – É sua vez de mostrar quem mudou e quem está mais forte agora. Não jogue isso fora. – a amiga pediu.

Sakura levou o olhar ao chão, e suspirou.

Ino estava certa: ela devia aproveitar a chance enquanto a tinha, mas algo em seu íntimo dizia que a história não acabaria legal.

- Quando, como e onde? – a rosada indagou com o ar vencido.

A loura deu um sorriso malicioso.

**Holla, bem, aqui está outro capítulo *-*'' Espero que gostem o/**

**Eu queria agradecer primeiramente à todas as reviews, e queria, mais uma vez, sugestões e dicas de vocês ^.~ **


	5. O4 Moving in

Hot Mess

Capítulo IV

Ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava a proferir. Minha nossa, parecia inclusive um palavrão. As palavras, ainda entaladas em sua garganta, pareciam arder de ansiedade. Por que ela queria dizer aquilo?

Acho que estou ficando louca, ela pensou.

A jovem levou a mão aos cabelos, empurrando-os levemente atrás de sua orelha.

Engoliu em seco.

- Eu... Eu aceito.

O ninja de cabelos prateados ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

Ele não havia entendido.

A menina franziu o cenho ao perceber que o homem não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Aceito a missão, e... – Argh, pensou. – morar com os meninos.

Por incrível que pareça, o mundo estava mais leve.

Sakura havia finalmente dito.

- Bem... – começou o sensei. – é ótimo saber disso.

Ela assentiu.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Hm... onde eles estão e quando vão começar a organizar tudo? – ela perguntou sugestivamente após alguns segundos.

O ninja de cabelos prateados soltou uma pequena exclamação.

Ele devia ter dito as coordenadas.

- Tem razão. – ele disse. – Eles estão na casa do Naruto, todos eles. Já devem estar levando todos os pertences e organizando os quartos.

Bom saber, a rosada deu um sorriso malicioso.

Era hora de pôr o plano em prática.

- Apareça lá com todos os seus pertences. – ele continuou. – O Naruto de certo lhe instalará na casa.

Ela assentiu mais uma vez.

- Já vou indo, Kakashi-san. – ela se despediu e rapidamente deu-lhe as costas.

As coisas iriam esquentar.

Às vezes, os garotos estão certos sobre garotas. Meninas gostam mesmo de encher malas com pertences sem valor, mas, vamos admitir que tenha valor, muito valor, para as mulheres. Ah, se eles soubessem que metade da beleza da mulher encontra-se em sua bagagem.

Vaidade é luxo.

- Ah, isso não vai caber aqui dentro. – ela resmungava enquanto empurrava mais uma de seus lingeries dentro de sua segunda mala.

Não podia deixar, de jeito algum, o conjunto negro de renda que havia escolhido com tanto carinho para uma ocasião especial.

Bem, aquela era uma ocasião especial.

- Sempre especial. – a rosada murmurou.

Estava cansada de guardar todas aquelas roupas longe das vistas dos outros.

Tudo tem sua estréia.

Ela sorriu.

- Bem, a hora é agora. – Por que estava falando tanto sozinha?

Deu de ombros.

Logo ao fechar a segunda e última mala, a pôs no chão e puxou com certas levezas ambas. Uma em cada mão.

Ou sua força era mesmo sobre-humana, ou as malas estavam mais leves do que ela imaginava. Ela sorriu. Lembrou-se do tempo em que era aprendiz de Tsunade. Sua mais brilhante aprendiz, para dar-se o crédito.

O sorriso em si se alargou.

Seria uma longa tarde.

Primeiramente, teria de verificar todo o local quando lá chegasse. Calcular muito bem onde os outros quartos ficavam, e se certificar de que tivesse noites repletas de silêncio e descanso – o que não seria nada possível com Naruto por perto.

- Oh, tarefa difícil. – murmurou enquanto procurava a chave de casa.

Deve estar aqui em algum lugar..., pensou enquanto passava as mãos pelos bolsos do pequeno short de lycra negro.

Odiava quando não sabia onde punha as coisas.

Suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e róseos. A chave não poderia ter ido muito longe, de certo, deveria estar dentro de sua própria roupa ou até debaixo de seu tapete.

Isso! Tapete!

Logo com as chaves em mãos, sorriu para si mesma, e, finalmente, trancou a porta de casa.

- Agora só falta encontrar com eles... – sua voz saiu em um suspiro.

Por que não estava nem um pouco surpresa?

Talvez pelo fato de não for nenhuma novidade que seus dois atuais colegas de time estavam discutindo – mais uma vez -, e nem notaram sua presença no recinto.

Bem, ao menos a única pessoa quieta e – por azar -, aparentemente sã, tinha seus olhos focados na menina.

Sentiu-se satisfeita por alguns segundos.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto pareceu extasiado ao pronunciar o nome da jovem, mas, também havia certa confusão em sua voz. – É bom que esteja aqui!

Sai, que antes estava a discutir o tamanho de alguma coisa com o louro, a qual ele defendia o lado "pequeno" da força, tornou seus olhos a kunoichi recém chegada e deu mais um de seus sorrisos falsos de sempre.

Caramba, quando alguém finalmente diria a ele que não estava conseguindo disfarçar nada?, bufou mentalmente.

- Feiosa... – o moreno pálido feito papel cumprimentou-a. Ela apenas inclinou a cabeça em um gesto de reconhecimento.

O apelido nada carinhoso que o pintor havia lhe dado há tempos atrás, não a incomodava mais, aliás, ela ficava até um pouco mais satisfeita ao saber que ultimamente Sai estava sendo bastante criticado por dar tal rótulo à rosada, afinal, ela era, sem dúvida alguma, uma das mais bonitas ninjas da vila. Título nada pequeno.

Sakura permanecia quieta enquanto observava toda a bagunça da provável arrumação que os garotos tentavam fazer.

É, tem coisas que só mulher sabe mesmo fazer..., ela pensou divertida.

- Bem... – começou. – Onde ponho minhas malas?

Naruto a olhou confuso.

A ninja ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sakura-chan... – a voz do menino era baixa. – Aceitou a missão?

A menina forçou um sorriso.

- "Missão Babá"? – ela perguntou com um tom sarcástico. – Claro que aceitei.

Aquilo fisgou a atenção de todos os três ninjas do recinto, que a olharam com descrença, e um pouco de raiva – da parte de Sasuke.

- Bem... Isso vai ser ótimo! – o louro foi o primeiro a recobrar-se.

A jovem apenas revirou os olhos diante do colega otimista.

- Iupi! – fingiu comemorar enquanto jogava as mãos para cima.

O moreno pálido ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Aquela é mesmo a Sakura?, pensou.

- Bem, - continuou a menina. – se não se importam, vou procurar meu quarto.

Segurou as malas em mãos, e saiu em direção às escadas.

Seria um longo dia para o louro.

**DESCULPEM a demora =/ Fiquei de recuperação especial em três matérias, e depois de prova final, em uma matéria :/ Bem, também existe o fato de eu estar trabalhando em outras fic's minhas (que serão postadas por aqui em um futuro nem tão distante)**


	6. O5 Whatever

, Whatever

Todos sabem, e está cientificamente comprovado que, na maioria dos casos, os homens não ligam muito para arrumação e acabam desorganizando seus pertences, porém, ao mesmo tempo em que não cuidam de seus objetos, querem tê-los sempre ao seu alcance, e é por isso, meus caros leitores, que existe o lugar de mais fácil acesso, ao qual o sexo feminino quase nunca tira proveito e ao qual é sempre vulgarizado quando se trata de suas utilidades: o chão.

Sakura Haruno estava provando dessas utilidades enquanto tentava, quase em vão, não tropeçar pelas roupas jogadas e espalhadas ao corredor da casa de seu melhor amigo, Naruto.

- Como eles conseguem...? – ela resmungava apavorada olhando para os diversos objetos amontoados. – É simplesmente nojento e... Ai, minha nossa, aquela camisa acabou de se mover?

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao ver uma camisa de cor laranja dando leves ondulados no chão. Devagar, ela se espremeu contra a parede e se arrastou até o último quarto que, provavelmente, deveria ser o dela.

Ao menos está organizado, pensou.

O quarto era composto apenas por uma cama forrada por lençóis brancos, uma pequena cômoda, uma cadeira e um criado-mudo. Estava tudo bem limpo.

- Hm, tudo bem, em breve já poderei pôr o plano em prática, mas antes... – murmurou enquanto levava as malas até em cima da cama e a abria com certeza cautela, como se as roupas fossem estourar de dentro para fora. Talvez aquilo acontecesse mesmo.

Por fim, nada acabou acontecendo. As roupas continuavam amontoadas no mesmo lugar, para a sorte da jovem.

- Certo, começamos muito bem... – nem ela mesma sabia o porquê, mas sempre era pega falando com objetos inanimados ou, às vezes, até mesmo sozinha.

Ela não fez durar muito tempo à conversa que se formava em sua mente, logo esticando a mão até a mala aberta e vasculhando rapidamente em meio às lingeries. Não demorou muito a achar o que queria.

Pois é, e eu pensando que não era tão cavada; sua mente formulou assim que estendeu a fina renda negra em mãos e olhou atentamente para a peça.

Com certeza, aquela era uma calcinha fio-dental genuína.

- Ah, Ino-porca... Você vai me pagar tão caro se isso não der certo...

O fino tecido em mãos era tão... Sugestivo. Era, inclusive, vergonhoso olhar para a pequena peça.

Tinha de dar mesmo aquelas insinuações?

MAS É CLARO QUE TENHO! Berrou consigo mesma em pensamento.

Inspirou fundo e admirou a roupa de baixo mais uma vez.

- E venha o que tiver de vir... – murmurou antes de sair do quarto, passar pelo corredor e descer as escadas.

Tudo bem. Ela faria aquilo. Por mais que odiasse sentir-se insegura e impotente como nos velhos tempos, ela tinha de desafiar a si mesma.

Pôs a calcinha negra dentro da blusa antes de finalmente adentrar a sala onde Naruto estava sentado no sofá tentando puxar conversa com o Traidor, e Sai estava confortavelmente sentado à poltrona logo ao lado do louro, onde rabiscava alguma coisa em seu fiel caderno.

Pois é, estava bem perto.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

- Naruto, onde fica a cozinha? Preciso beber muita água antes de ter a devida coragem de arrumar minha mala. – o sorriso em sua face era nervoso e forçado.

Oh, ela tinha que aprender a mentir.

E por que havia dado justificativa? Isso apenas aumentaria a desconfiança dos parceiros.

Porém, o louro nada disse (ou nada percebeu) sobre o teatro, apenas deu um de seus sorrisos bobos e aconchegantes enquanto interrompia a conversa com o Uchiha. Os outros dois nem ao menos olharam para a garota.

- É bem à direita da sala. Quando você passar pelo Sasuke, vai perceber uma porta. – ele disse gentil, porém, interiormente, questionava a sanidade da companheira, afinal, há apenas alguns minutos atrás, ela estava prestes a explodir, e àquele momento, era a criatura mais simpática da terra. Mulheres.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – ela assentiu e, com algumas borboletas inquietas na barriga ao ouvir o nome do Traidor, passou em passos firmes até a porta dita.

Esperou até que adentrasse completamente.

Deu um longo suspiro de alívio.

- Oh cara, por que ficar tão nervosa? – murmurou para si mesma.

Do dia anterior para aquele dia, as coisas não estavam normais. Ela estava perdendo o autocontrole. Inclusive, estava começando a achar que a velha Sakura estava se apossando do corpo novamente.

Ah, não, não voltaria a ser aquela criançola chorona.

Andou dois passos para trás, até que finalmente encostou o corpo na parede próxima a mesa do café-da-manhã. Suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos enquanto vasculhava a blusa onde havia escondido a calcinha de renda e a apertou em suas mãos. Estava na hora, mas, antes, tomaria mesmo aquele copo d'água.

Desencostou-se da parede e seguiu em direção a pia, onde havia alguns copos limpos. Pegou um deles na mão não ocupada e encheu de água em um filtro próximo.

Levou até a boca trêmula e despejou o conteúdo.

O líquido fez cócegas em sua garganta, fato que ela ignorou.

- Diabos, vamos fazer isso. – sua voz saiu firme. A coragem, ou adrenalina, saía correndo por suas veias enquanto ela punha o copo dentro da pia e apertava ainda mais a roupa intima em mãos ao sair do cômodo.

Estava com coragem.

Não demorou muito até encontrar-se mais uma vez com a mesa próxima à porta que ficava justamente atrás do sofá onde o Traidor estava sentado de costas para a mesa, porém, o louro e o moreno pálido ficavam de frente para ela.

Agradeceu por não estarem olhando e, cautelosa e discretamente, pôs a calcinha em cima da mesa de madeira.

Ah minha nossa, eu consegui, pensou enquanto observou que ninguém tinha percebido o pequeno erro dela ao "esquecer" a calcinha de renda fina e fio-dental em um ponto tão perigoso.

- Conseguiu, Sakura-chan?

Estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir a voz do louro.

Será que ele tinha percebido? Hm, não, ele era o Naruto.

- Yep, certeza. – ela respondeu um tanto nervosa, mal conseguindo notar que, talvez, o parceiro estivesse zombando dela com aquela pergunta, afinal, estava mais preocupada em sair dali e realizar a segunda e última parte do plano. – Erm... Vou arrumar minha mala...

O colega assentiu e a jovem preocupou-se apenas em subir as escadas rapidamente. Logo estava novamente em seu suposto quarto.

Só tinha que esperar um pouco agora.

Alguns minutos, talvez uma hora...

- Oh, apreensão, é melhor arrumar a mala mesmo...

Suspirou derrotada enquanto começava a vasculhar a mala novamente. Teria muito que fazer, ainda mais tendo de revisar os planos com Ino e achar algum tipo de desculpa para encontrá-la todos os dias. O que não seria muito fácil.

Pegou uma das roupas da mala.

Um corpete bege, levemente puxado para o dourado, decorado com alguns paetês e detalhes delicados. Lindo. Sempre esperara a oportunidade certa para usar aquela peça. Extremamente sedutora, porém, tinha traços delicados e transmitia classe. Perfeito, mal podia esperar para chegar o dia da estréia.

Certo que era tempo de vingança. Ela apreciava a temporada de caça ao Uchiha, mas, algo em seu íntimo afirmava que as coisas não acabariam de um jeito pacífico e correto, principalmente, pelo fato de que, alguma parte da antiga Sakura estava voltando à tona, porém, ela não conseguia dizer que parte era essa, afinal, poderia ser a insegurança, a fragilidade ou até mesmo o Traidor.

Não, não é o Sasuke! Repreendeu a si mesma em pensamento.

Desde que chegara, o moreno havia a importunado sem nem mesmo saber disso e, os planos absurdos de Ino, não colaboravam muito, afinal, de onde ela havia tirado esse plano de vingança mesmo? E desde quando havia concordado mesmo com isso? Droga, sua amiga porca conseguia ser mais persuasiva do que imaginava. Não demoraram nem mesmo dias para ser convencida pela colega a morar com os garotos. Argh, ela odiava Ino por saber manipular tão bem, e odiava a si mesma por ser tão maleável.

Balançou a cabeça a fim de afastar os pensamentos furiosos.

A segunda parte do plano estava prestes a começar e ela tinha de se preparar.

**Heya, bem, passei de ano, postei as oneshots que estava produzindo, então, isso significa que não tem nada no caminho da Hot Mess –q Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo e, o que será que a Sakura está aprontando? Vocês vão ter de descobrir depois.**

**Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews e adicionando nos favoritos, porque, bem, é uma honra que a minha fic esteja atraindo a atenção de vocês. Eu queria também agradecer especialmente ao meu colega Red2Nax por estar me ajudando com a fic e por betar este capítulo. Obrigada por tudo.**

**Desculpem não estar respondendo às reviews, mas vou começar a por os recados em dia. Até o próximo capítulo =D**


	7. O6 Get Down

Get Down

Deu um longo suspiro.

Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Não conseguia lembrar. Talvez só estivesse daquele jeito por estar insana. Bem, claro, qualquer garota que estivesse prestes a fazer o que ela faria, de certo deveria apresentar algum problema mental ou coisa do tipo, porém, não, ela não estava louca, o que era uma pena, pois, não teria um motivo quando arcasse com as conseqüências.

Apertou um pouco mais a toalha ao corpo.

Bem, ela não tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo, afinal, não era um caso de vida ou morte. Podia desistir o quanto antes quisesse, e seria exatamente ali o fim da linha. Ela não iria fazer e ponto final.

_Pela primeira vez, você tem a chance de pagar na mesma moeda, de fazer com que o Sasuke sofra do mesmo jeito que você sofreu e vai apenas jogar fora?_

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Bela hora em que as palavras de Ino resolveram irromper em sua mente.

Vadia, vadia, vadia, vadia persuasiva e inescrupulosa, pensou enquanto levava as mãos às têmporas.

... Certo, não podia jogar aquela chance fora. Todo aquele sofrimento que passou quando era menor e o abandono de seu time. O vazio. Mas, nada justificava para que ela pagasse _daquele_ jeito, afinal, sempre podia bolar outros planos, não podia?

Não, não podia.

- Arght...

Talvez pudesse desistir de todo aquele plano idiota e seguir seus próprios instintos. Bem, não existia nem ao menos um talvez, afinal, ela podia mesmo desistir de tudo aquilo – até mesmo de morar com seus companheiros, já que a idéia sempre fora, desde o início, um tanto surreal.

E ali estava ela, presa em toda aquela confusão como conseqüência por ser tão maleável.

E, já havia mencionado duas vezes a opção de desistir.

Sem sucesso.

Uma pequena gota, escorrida de seu cabelo, chegou até seus lábios. Ela lambeu os beiços. Os olhos fitavam a maçaneta da porta enquanto sua mão direita hesitava em tocar a mesma.

Mais difícil do que pensava.

Fechou os olhos e, com um só impulso, abriu a porta rapidamente.

Tudo bem, já estava fora do quarto. A parte mais fácil do plano já havia começado, faltava apenas seguir em frente com o plano de Ino.

Pensando bem, qual era mesmo o plano? Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Podia quase ouvir sua amiga loura discutindo cada detalhe da conversa que haviam tido no dia anterior.

_- Quando, como e onde? – a rosada indagou com o ar vencido. _

_A loura deu um sorriso malicioso. _

_Sakura podia dizer apenas pela expressão da amiga àquele momento que a idéia por vir não era algo muito... comum. Muito menos decente. _

_- Enquanto você estiver morando com o Naruto, provoque ele. – ela respondeu casualmente. _

_A médica-nin apenas olhou a loura, incrédula. _

_- Pff! Não o Naruto, o Sasuke-kun. É claro. – rolou os olhos._

_Por um momento, Sakura quase se sentiu aliviada, se não fosse pelo fato de que ainda teria que provocar o Uchiha, aliás, por que não faziam do velho jeito? Do tipo em que você apenas espanca seu inimigo, prova que não é mais fraca, e vai embora? _

_O mundo de repente ficou tão complicado..., pensou. _

_- Mas, Ino, por que provocar o Uchiha? Afinal, não é como se eu quisesse que ele me notasse ou coisa parecida, quero dizer, eu não sinto mais nada por ele. A não ser ódio. – constatou um tanto confusa. _

_A loura apenas sorriu. _

_- Mas é claro que não, Sakura, entretanto, provocar é apenas a parte inicial de todo os planos, então depois, passam para a parte mais, hm, digamos, violenta._

_- ... Por que eu estou com tanto medo de você agora?_

_- ... Calada, você me ama. _

_A rosada revirou os olhos. _

_- Mas, tudo bem, como você sugere que este negócio de "provocação" aconteça? _

_A amiga deu de ombros. _

_- Do mesmo jeito de sempre, ao qual você está cansada de saber, afinal, quando queremos chamar a atenção de um garoto, o que fazemos? _

_Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Tentamos ser atraentes e misteriosas?_

_Ino bufou. _

_- Não atue como se não soubesse o que fazer. Vamos lá, todos sabem que você, minha cara, é uma das mais disputadas de toda a Konoha... A outra sou eu. _

_- Aham, estou escutando, mas preferia que não. _

_A loura revirou os olhos. _

_- ENFIM, - deu ênfase na palavra. – eu tenho uma série de planos totalmente detalhados dentro de minha cabeça e quero dividi-los com você. _

_Sakura franziu o cenho. _

_- Pff! Você teve a idéia de criar um plano há, mais ou menos, cinco minutos e agora me vem com uma série deles? Vamos lá, quero dizer, não tem uma chance no inferno em que uma pessoa como você consiga ser inteligente. _

_- ... Pessoas como eu?_

_- Loiras._

_- ... Ah, vai te ferrar, Sakura._

_A rosada deu um sorriso malicioso._

_- Calada, você me ama. _

_Ino bombardeou a amiga com um olhar. Sua própria célebre-frase usada contra ela mesma. Que ultraje. _

_Suspirou fundo. _

_- Tudo bem, vai nessa, enfim, eu não tive essa série de planos agora, na verdade... Eu havia planejado tudo isso para mim mesma em uma ocasião que poderia dar certo, mas, chegando ao ponto, não tive a chance de usá-las, infelizmente. _

_Sakura lançou um olhar confuso e curioso à amiga._

_- Shikamaru. – a rosada constatou e a loura apenas assentiu._

_- EEEEEENFIM, o primeiro plano vai ser uma coisa mais leve e natural, do tipo "Oh, que coisa, esqueci meu gato no frigobar.", ou seja, algo estranho, porém, comum. _

_..._

_- ... Tudo bem, desde quando esquecer o gato no frigobar é comum? _

_Ino franziu o cenho. _

_- Cala a boca, o ponto não é esse. Nem sequer envolve gatos. _

_Sakura revirou os olhos. _

_- Tanto faz. _

_A loura apenas suspirou e continuou a falar sobre o seu plano. _

_- Então, é o seguinte, você tem algum lingerie provocante?_

_A rosada apenas a fitou confusa._

_- Mas é claro que tenho, e você sabe muito bem disso. _

_Ino assentiu. _

_- Você vai pegar a peça íntima de baixo mais provocante que tiver e deve achar algum jeito de deixar perto, ou no mesmo ambiente que a sua vítima, no caso, Sasuke, mas, é de extrema importância que a ação não seja percebida por nenhum dos integrantes que ali esteja, confirmado? . – ela pausou para ver a reação da amiga, mas a outra estava apenas esperando algum sentido em toda aquela história._

_Sakura assentiu para que a colega enfim continuasse. _

_- Tudo bem, uma vez que a calcinha esteja posicionada, você vai voltar a seu quarto – ou qualquer outro canto em que sua mala esteja -, e pegará sua toalha, logo em seguida indo ao banheiro e tomando banho._

_- Mas por-_

_- Shhh! Não me interrompa. Onde eu estava? Sim, então, quando você estiver totalmente molhada e com sua mini toalha colada ao corpo, irá até a sala alegando que esqueceu uma parte essencial de seu guarda-roupa por ali, fazendo certeza de que consiga captar os olhares do Sai, e do Sasuke. E, quando pegar sua calcinha, tente achar um jeito de mostrar a eles, mas sempre atuando como se fosse algo natural. – Sakura estava prestes a protestar, porém, fora interrompida novamente pela loura. – Nada de corar! Se você corar nesta missão, será o fim. _

_Tudo bem, agora se tratava de uma missão?_

_- ... Alguém já te disse que você é problemática? Oh, espera, alguém já disse isso e, olha só, foi o Shikamaru!_

_..._

_- ... Cala a boca e, além do mais, TUDO para ele é problemático. _

_Sakura rolou os olhos. _

_- Tanto faz, mas, qual seria a segunda parte do plano?_

_Ino a olhou um tanto surpresa._

_- Sério? Você realmente aceitou isso numa boa? Pensei que você fosse enlouquecer..._

_A rosada suspirou enquanto fechava rapidamente os olhos._

_- Ino, por favor, não faça isso mais difícil do que já está sendo..._

_Mas é claro que ela não estava "numa boa" com isso tudo, afinal, o plano era mais do que absurdo e, no fundo, ela tinha uma pequena esperança de que a amiga estivesse apenas brincando com ela, entretanto, a loura não parecia estar fingindo quando havia dito que pensara em pôr o plano em ação... com o Shikamaru. Hm, mas, até que não foi algo tão exagerado, já que estava falando do ninja mais preguiçoso de toda a aldeia. _

_- Mas... voltando ao assunto, - a loura voltou a falar após alguns segundos avaliando a expressão voadora da amiga. – O segundo plano não precisa ser discutido agora, pelo fato de que o primeiro plano deve ter perfeito sucesso para que possamos prosseguir. _

_Sakura franziu o cenho._

_- Sim, tudo bem, mas, quando teremos tempo para ao menos falar sobre o segundo plano? – a rosada perguntou, evitando algumas ondas de calafrio que subiam por sua espinha apenas por pensar em ficar de toalha na frente do menino pálido com cara de privada. Ah, mas já podia escutar os comentários engraçadinhos e espirituosos._

_Oh, por que ela estava sequer concordando com aquilo? Pensou._

_A loura ponderou por alguns segundos. _

_- Bem, amanhã, eu marquei com o Chouji e o Shikamaru de irmos ao pub. Você poderia tentar arrastar os meninos para lá e discutiremos o plano. – disse por fim. _

_A médica-nin sentiu-se surpresa. _

_Como ela iria ao menos arrastar os meninos para um pub? Bem, o Naruto talvez não fosse tão difícil assim, o Sai concordaria com tudo, mas se o Traidor não gostasse da idéia..._

_Suspirou pesadamente. _

_- ... Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer. – respondeu. – Mas e se não conseguirmos? _

_Mesmo que Sakura tivesse uma pequena esperança de que tudo daria certo, já que, todos ali não tinham muita escolha se não quisessem ficar trancafiados em casa, mas, e se por acaso as coisas não fossem para o rumo certo?_

_Ino pensava o mesmo àquele momento, mas apenas decidiu chutar a idéia de um possível "não". _

_- Bem, vou te esperar no pub, se você não aparecer, eu tento falar contigo logo no dia seguinte. _

_Sakura assentiu. _

_- Certo... Mas, de qualquer jeito, por que não quer me contar sobre o "segundo plano"? – havia certo sarcasmo em sua voz. _

_Ino sorriu maliciosamente. _

_- Pois se eu te contar, você vai perder a coragem._

_..._

_-... Não! Não vou! Quero dizer, eu acabo de aceitar um plano totalmente absurdo e você acha que eu não teria coragem para esse tal "segundo plano"? Isso é besteira! – replicou rudemente._

_A amiga apenas revirou os olhos; o sorriso nunca deixara sua face._

_- Fala sério, fica um pouco curiosa. – ela disse. – Só vou te contar amanhã, afinal. _

Ele ajeitou-se um pouco desconfortável em sua poltrona. Era difícil desenhar enquanto o Sem-pinto tentava manter algum tipo de conversa com o Cubo de Gelo. Sem sucesso, claro.

O único ponto alto daquela tarde tediosa, fora a desconfiada Sakura despejando algum tipo de material sobre a mesa de madeira e saindo cautelosamente, com medo de que algum d eles pudesse perceber seu pequeno ato. Estava tão nervosa que, inclusive, não percebeu a provocação de seu colega de time louro.

Hm, havia algo de muito suspeito na Feiosa.

Talvez ele devesse tentar descobrir algumas coisas por ali.

- Naruto-kun, se me permite, vou beber um copo d'água em sua cozinha. – constatou antes de ver o louro assentir e sentir o Uchiha olhá-lo de esguelha.

Levantou-se e deixou o caderno em cima da poltrona.

Talvez as coisas começassem a ficar interessantes.

Tudo bem, respirar fundo novamente, pensou enquanto começava a dar seu primeiro passo pelo corredor.

Talvez as coisas não acabassem mal e o plano fosse um sucesso.

Ela não conseguia dizer por que estava seguindo de acordo com o plano. Quer dizer, ela DEVIA ter recusado a idéia maluca de sua amiga, mas não, ela disse "sim".

Próxima vez, não seria tão maleável, prometeu a si mesma. Os passos tímidos e hesitantes percorrendo o começo do corredor. Era só impressão ou tudo parecia estar girando? Ah! Ela tinha de parar com isso! Não era mais a mesma garotinha de antigamente. Com certeza, não.

- Uh, o meio do corredor. – murmurou para si mesma. O caminhar ficando mais urgente.

E se não desse certo? E se, ao invés de eles a acharem atraente, eles a achassem uma vagabunda qualquer que ficava passeando pela casa com apenas uma toalha ao corpo?

Esquece isso, você já chegou às escadas, precisa continuar, dizia a si mesma.

Primeiro degrau... Segundo... Terceiro... Quarto... Quinto... Ah, minha nossa, como estava tão perto. Devia voltar? Ah, não! Devia continuar isso sim.

Ao atingir o último degrau, ela forçou si mesma a andar naturalmente, como se não houvesse tensão alguma no que estava fazendo. Relaxou, inclusive, a face. Devia atuar muito bem se quisesse que tudo saísse perfeito. **(N/A: Woaaa, não me matem ). **

Já conseguia escutar a voz do colega louro conversando com alguém.

Deu apenas dois passos dentro da sala e já pode sentir olhares sobre si, o que fora algo meio rápido, já que havia acabado de adentrar o recinto.

Apertou a toalha um pouco mais ao corpo e continuou andando até a mesa de madeira, onde havia deixado a "calcinha". Sua pele estava um tanto arrepiada, tanto pelo nervosismo, quanto pela pequena brisa que circulava o ambiente.

Tudo ficou silêncio enquanto ela seguia seu caminho.

- S-Sakura-chan?

Sakura resolveu apenas ignorar o amigo. Talvez perdesse a coragem se falasse com alguém, inclusive agora que estava prestes a estender a mão para procurar sua pertence.

... Não estava lá.

Oh... Minha... Nossa... Não estava lá.

Tentou manter a feição calma.

- Alguém...hm... Alguém viu... Minha... hm... – tentava formular as palavras em sua boca, mas nada saía direito.

Levou o olhar para seus colegas de time.

Naruto estava completamente vermelho, inclusive, sua boca jazia escancarada enquanto podia-se notar um filete de sangue escorrendo por seu nariz. Sai, tinha uma expressão séria na face enquanto parecia avaliar a garota; pensou ter visto um brilho de luxúria em seus olhos... Enquanto ao Traidor, ele também mantinha o mesmo olhar sério que Sai e, por um instante, Sakura realmente admirou o quanto eles eram parecidos.

O pálido pareceu se recuperar.

- Talvez seja isso o que você esteja procurando?

Sai estava com sua calcinha.

E ele a estendia despreocupadamente na frente de tudo e todos.

E, com certeza, a calcinha parecia muito mais "fia-dental" àquele momento.

- Por que _esqueceu _sua... roupa íntima bem encima da mesa, Feiosa? – ele continuou.

Quer dizer que ele tinha notado...

Oh, Deus, o que ela faria agora?

-... Eu estava com ela em mãos e trouxe comigo. – tentou explicar. – Mas acho que a esqueci por aqui.

Não conseguia pensar em uma explicação melhor. Toda aquela tensão estava explodindo seus miolos. Talvez não conseguisse sair psicologicamente bem daquele recinto.

Sai apenas deu mais um de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Pena que você não é tão bonita quanto suas peças íntimas, Feiosa.

...

... Gota d'água.

- Olha aqui, Sai... É melhor você calar a porcaria da sua boca! – ela gritava enquanto circulava a mesa e passava pela frente do sofá onde o Traidor estava localizado, entretanto, enquanto estava prestes contornar a pequena mesinha de centro, as coisas não saíram tão bem. – Você-

Antes que pudesse ver, seu pé direito havia batido na perna do sofá, a fazendo se desequilibrar um e pouco e cair... bem no colo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, droga de vida.

**Hey, long time no see, hun? Bem, eu estive meio ocupada com o começo do ano letivo e tudo mais e, por isso, não tive muito tempo de escrever a fic, sabe como é =/ Entretanto, peço que perdoem os possíveis erros ortográficos e a história um tanto corrida deste capítulo. Prometo que vou recompensar a todos vocês :/ **

**Bem, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, vocês, que estão lendo e gostando, mandem reviews G_G Tipo, não mata, né? E eu fico super feliz quando recebo dicas e comentários de todos vocês. Sei que a fic pode não ser tão boa, mas, seria tão bom receber mais reviews o/ Obrigada e boa leitura. **

**OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS JÁ ENVIADAS \O/ **


	8. O7 Oh La La, baby

_..._

_... Gota d'água. _

_- Olha aqui, Sai... É melhor você calar a porcaria da sua boca! – ela gritava enquanto circulava a mesa e passava pela frente do sofá onde o Traidor estava localizado, entretanto, enquanto estava prestes contornar a pequena mesinha de centro, as coisas não saíram tão bem. – Você-_

_Antes que pudesse ver, seu pé direito havia batido na perna do sofá, a fazendo se desequilibrar um pouco e cair... bem no colo de Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Oh, droga de vida. _

**Hot Mess**

**Oh La La, baby**

Às vezes o karma pode ser a coisa mais dócil do planeta, mas isso não impede que também tenha um dia de vadia. Pois é, sentada à mesa de um bar após de ter caído no colo de, nem menos, Uchiha Sasuke, o conhecido Traidor, Sakura estava pensando seriamente como o destino podia ser amargo e, por acaso, chegou a uma conclusão: o karma se chama Ino Yamanaka.

E, oh Deus, como ela queria sumir àquele momento.

- Minha nossa! Sério? Oh meu Deus!

Ela levou o drink de vodka à testa como se o contato do vidro frio fosse acalmar sua dor de cabeça perante todas as gargalhadas da loura à sua frente. Fechou os olhos. Não estava nem começando.

- Qual é, Sakura. Não foi tão ruim assim. – a loura continuou. – Você caiu _no colo_ dele, já é um progresso a mais ao nosso plano!

A rosada suspirou e abriu os olhos o suficiente para pode enxergar sua amiga.

- Às vezes eu acho que é você que quer vingança do Uchiha.

Ino deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, você está fazendo um favor a toda a raça feminina de Konoha. – ela disse enquanto tomava mais um gole do coquetel. – Isso aqui está realmente horrível. – estremeceu. Sakura rolou os olhos. – Não se esqueça que Sasuke esnobou a todas nós.

A rosada bufou.

- Ótimo, já me sinto como uma heroína.

- É bom mesmo.

Tirou o copo de vidro da testa e o apoiou na mesa, procurando uma visão melhor de sua amiga. Sustentou um olhar incrédulo por alguns segundos.

- Certo, - começou – mas voltando ao assunto do seu plano aparentemente falho, acho que agora teremos de mudar de planos.

Ino bufou.

- Mas é claro que não! – objetou veemente. – Não precisamos mudar o plano inteiro, quero dizer, depende apenas do que exatamente ocorreu antes de vocês virem para cá.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negação mantendo os olhos baixos para seu copo.

- Deu tudo errado. – ela disse. – Não preciso nem descrever o que houve.

Tomou mais um gole da vodka enquanto a amiga apenas a observava.

- Conte. – foi tudo o que a loura disse.

Sakura levou os olhos à garota.

- Tudo bem. – concordou – Mas, você vai ter que parar de me meter em encrenca.

Ino pareceu relutar um pouco, mas chegou a cooperar.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente e apoiou o copo sobre a mesa.

- Bem, eu já tinha feito o negócio da calcinha, já havia saído do banho só de toalha, entretanto – ela fez uma pausa perigosa enquanto tentava engolir a raiva que sentia todas as vezes que lembrava daquele momento. – quando eu fui pegar a maldita peça íntima, o Sai já havia sacado tudo e já estava com a calcinha na mão.

Ino pareceu chocada.

- Pois é, logo o fantasma da ópera, fazer o que né? – respondeu a pergunta silenciosa da amiga. – Mas, continuando, quando eu fui virar ele do avesso por ter feito aquilo, acabei tropeçando na mesa de centro e o resto da história nós duas sabemos.

A loura parecia confusa, mas ainda assim, curiosa.

- E o que você fez depois disso?

Sakura levou a mão à bochecha, coçando-a ligeiramente.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Sim.

Suspirou mais uma vez.

Não gostava de lembrar daquele momento em especial, pois havia sido o mais idiota de toda a história. O momento mais desprezível daquela lembrança.

Fora ela, todos os três garotos ali presentes continuavam silenciosos, mas cada um continha um semblante diferente. Naruto estava profundamente corado e chocado enquanto observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Sai olhava fixamente a situação com uma mistura de seriedade e... raiva? Enquanto Sasuke... Oh Deus, ela preferia não ter nem que falar sobre a expressão na face dele.

Era anormal demais para o bem de todo o planeta.

- Sakura, - seu nome rolando pelos lábios atraentes do Uchiha a fez estremecer um pouco, detalhe que aparentemente foi notado pelo moreno. – você poderia sair do meu colo... A não ser que queira realmente ficar. – e então, ela notou a face totalmente séria ex-colega de time.

Séria, mas... jocosa.

Oh meu Deus, Sasuke Uchiha estava mesmo tirando sarro da situação.

E o pior, não conseguia parar de olhar. De jeito nenhum.

- Sakura-chan, por que você ainda continua sentada no colo do Teme?! – Naruto quase chorou. Bem, Sakura não era ignorante ao fato de que seu velho colega de time provavelmente continuava tão apaixonado por ela quanto antes, mas, de certa forma, ela nunca fez tanta questão de ao menos tentar corresponder, afinal, havia perdido todo o contato nos últimos três anos que se passaram, enquanto freqüentava o hospital e seria meio estranho surgir a falar do nada.

Hm, pensando bem, ela também não sentia muita coisa por ele.

... E todos continuavam olhando para ela.

Oh! Sim! Sasuke Uchiha. Sair. Colo. Claro.

Em um pequeno salto, a rosada pôs-se de pé imediatamente e, em um movimento rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar a toalha firmemente ao corpo, seguiu em direção a Sai – tomando cuidado para não cometer o erro de acertar a mesinha de centro, novamente -, e puxou apressadamente sua peça íntima da mão do mesmo, mas não conseguiu mais nem uma expressão do rapaz.

Durante todo o processo, Sakura não pode deixar de se sentir com um pouco de falta de ar e, se fosse possível, poderia até identificar alguns sintomas de taquicardia, mas seria apenas exagero de sua mente. "Apenas uma situação de aperto", era o que dizia a si mesma tal como um pequeno mantra, mas, ela não conseguia acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Já com a calcinha em mãos, deu as costas ao moreno mais pálido e pôs-se de frente ao louro escandaloso que, por sorte ao momento de tensão, permanecia calado e inofensivo.

- Naruto, se não se importa, seguirei até o quarto e, provavelmente, passarei o resto da tarde por lá. – "Ou talvez o resto da minha vida", acrescentou mentalmente.

Com isso, a rosada baixou a cabeça e seguiu em direção à saída da sala. Logo podiam ser ouvidos seus passos nas escadas.

E então, estava de volta à mesa de bar e a única coisa que podia enxergar era a sua amiga com um olhar que parecia dizer: "Registrando Informações... Acesso Negado".

Sakura passou a língua lentamente pelos dentes da frente enquanto esperava uma reação da loura à sua frente.

- Assustador, não é?

- ... Muito.

A rosada assentiu e olhou para o seu drink quase vazio.

- Eu acho que no fundo já sabia que ele ainda me achava uma tábua de passar ferro ambulante.

Ino balançou a cabeça.

- O que você está dizendo? – ela parecia incrédula. – Sakura, você é linda! Além do mais, você está cheia de curvas agora, não tem sequer um homem em Konoha que não se derreta aos seus pés. O Sasuke seria um baita gay se achasse que você não é uma linda mulher, o que eu sei que ele não é porque desde que chegou ele vem mandando olhares nada discretos em sua direção.

Ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

Sasuke estava mesmo olhando para ela? Ela se perguntava, e pareceu que Ino conseguiu ler esta pergunta em seus olhos.

- Você está mesmo magnífica esta noite.

Bem, tinha de admitir que aquela noite houvesse se dedicado na produção. Usava um vestido curto, na metade da coxa, num tom de rosa um pouco mais claro que seus cabelos, onde havia um cinto preto um pouco abaixo dos seios, assim marcando a cintura e um decote exuberante que deixava o seu cólon bem à mostra. Os cabelos róseos chegavam até cintura com leves ondulações enquanto um salto preto bem alto complementava as vestes.

Estava em meio a seus devaneios quando sentiu algo subir por sua coxa. Sobressaltou ao pensar em algum tipo de inseto, mas logo observou que era uma mão delicada e feminina com unhas pintadas de vermelho.

- I-Ino?

A loura inclinou-se mais em direção à rosada.

- Sim?

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que exatamente você está fazendo?

A loura sorriu.

- Shhh, eles estão olhando. – ela disse em um sussurro. – Escuta, faça tudo o que eu mandar. – Sakura hesitou um pouco. Ino rolou os olhos. – Faz parte do plano. – esclareceu.

A rosada ainda permanecia confusa, mas assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – Ino continuou. – Finja que está gostando. – Sakura sorriu maliciosamente para a colega. – Ótimo, agora pegue seu copo e, quando for beber, finja derramar, sem querer, um pouco sobre os seios.

Sakura fez o mandado. A gota de vodka descia sem parar pelo vale entre os seus seios, mas ela não podia ficar tão surpresa quanto ficou aquele momento.

Ino se esticou languidamente sobre a mesa e, passando o dedo indicador dentro do decote da amiga, limpou a gota e levou até os lábios.

Elas haviam atraído à atenção de metade dos homens que se encontravam no bar, inclusive a de três outros ninjas que estavam sentados não muito longe dali.

- AH MINHA NOSSA! – berrou o louro. – A INO PEGOU MESMO NO DECOTE DA SAKURA-CHAN?!

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Calado, Dobe.

Naruto estava horrorizado demais para notar o insulto do melhor amigo.

- Mas você não viu, Sasuke-teme?! – ele continuou enquanto apontava diretamente para a loura e a rosada. – Ela simplesmente mergulhou a mão nos peitos da Salura-chan!

- Vai ver a Feiosa simplesmente joga no outro time. – Sai comentou distraído em seu desenho.

Nesse comentário, o moreno pálido apenas ganhou dois pares de olhos furiosos sobre si, enquanto novamente na mesa onde rolava o assunto da noite, Ino e Sakura ainda estavam avaliando todas as reações.

- Eu não acredito que a gente está fazendo isso. – Sakura sussurrou para a amiga enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

Ino sorriu de volta.

- Então espere para ver isso.

Então, ela se aproximou mais ainda da amiga e falou em um tom sensual, audível para as pessoas mais atentas do salão.

- Sabe Sakura... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... Eu estou super apaixonada por você.

Nisso, Ino cortou a pouca distância entre as duas e colou seus lábios nos da amiga.

Reação do salão... Caos.


End file.
